A Kiss in Sheffield Park
by CtheWalkingLibrary
Summary: One-shot, A bit of paint goes amidst from Luna's canvass, and Neville is the subject. They both reminisce over their last few years together and their time at Hogwarts as Neville tries to say something to Luna, but will it come out right?


Neville apparated into the village of Castle Combe, in Park Lane where he and his girlfriend Luna had lived for one and a half years years. He stepped carefully over the cobblestones outside of his cottage and pushed open the black gate coated in water from the earlier evening's rain. He breathed in the familiar floral aroma of his garden. The smell of the Lavender pots along the side of their path leading to their front door, with which the archway was covered with Honeysuckle, and the Gardenias potted in the flower beds underneath the windows of their cottage. _Home_, he sighed peacefully, before pushing the front door open and walking through to the kitchen.

"Luna?" he called out, before walking upstairs, heading to their bedroom

"Up here" Luna's lilting voice called out

He stepped into their room to see Luna up on a ladder. She was wearing a pale yellow summer dress and her light blonde hair was tied loosely in high a ponytail. Over the top of her dress she was wearing her snow white cooking apron. She was painting the top off the wall light blue to finish off her work. Throughout the past few weeks she had been painting Sheffield Park around their walls. The colours of orange, red and green jumped out at Neville as he stared at Luna's work. Behind their bed were tree's with Autumn leaves, and around the walls at the front of their room, where their two big windows looking out at the forest by their house, was the pond with ducks and more fiery tree's off in the distance.

"It looks spectacular, Blossom" Neville said as he came and pulled Luna off from the ladder, into a hug.

"Thank you, My Prince" Luna pecked Neville on the lips with a smile "how was your trip to town?"

"It was very good" Luna turned back to the wall while Neville wrapped his hands around her waist, "Weasley's Wizard Wheeze's is still going very well as always, and Fred was saying that they are going to get some managers in for a while-," Neville went quiet and Luna rested her head on his left shoulder and looked up into his gaze, her eyes full of curiosity

"Why are they doing that?"

Neville smiled before whispering "George and Angelina are having a baby!"

Luna's eyes lit up; "oh my gosh!" she shouted "they only got married just over a year ago!"

"And Fred and Katie are expecting too" Neville chuckled

"No way!" Luna laughed "they really do everything together don't they"

"Well, that's not something I'd like to picture"

Luna bashed Neville in the nose leaving a streak of blue "you know that's not what I meant!"

Neville tightened his grip around her waist and looked down at Luna, with mischief in his eyes "you did _not _just dab blue paint on my nose"

Luna just grinned.

"Because if you did I might just have to do this" Neville hoisted Luna into his arms and spun her really fast around the room before laying her on the bed.

Neville climbed on next to her and traced a finger down her flushed cheek as the setting sun streamed through their window and played with her hair, making it shine like gold.

He stared into her indigo eyes, "you're so beautiful"

Luna didn't reply, instead she kept her gaze with his, placed her right hand fingers either side of Neville's ear and rubbed her thumb lovingly across his cheek slightly catching on his evening stubble.

"I've got a present for you" he said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a small but intricate necklace. Thin strands of silver made up the shape of a Thestral. He took Luna's hand and placed the necklace into it.

"Oh, Nev! It's beautiful!" Luna wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and his drew in around her waist. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome" Neville said smiling, "I wish I could have made it myself, but sadly the jewellery work-shop didn't work out at all"

"You went to a jewellery work-shop?" Luna asked, turning around so Neville could place the necklace around her neck.

"Yeah," he clipped the necklace together and ran his hands over Luna's shoulders and arms "I wanted to do something personal, and I know how much you loved making Jewellery back in Hogwarts"

Luna laughed, "Even though _everyone _thought it was strange, you have no idea how many rude remarks I overheard from people about my radish earrings!"

"I thought it was endearing" Luna turned around "you were so embracive with your creative side, and no matter how many opposed opinions you heard, you weren't discouraged" Neville leant into the pillows and dragged Luna with him, "and I thought they looked pretty fantastic as well"

"I can't believe we chose to start to really connect during Voldemort's reign over Hogwarts. We couldn't have had worse timing"

"When you were taken, I was so unbelievably mad, I thought of you every second of every day, wondering whether or not you were alive. I knew then, that I had to be honest with myself, and when you got back, I would tell you" Luna ran her fingers through his sandy blonde hair.

Luna then spoke, with her eyes up on the blue sky ceiling "and after I spent all that time in the Malfoy's dungeon I realised my feelings for you as well. All the time I spent with you at Hogwarts during the DA and when Dumbledore died, it meant so much to me at the time and then when I was in there, I realised that my feelings for you weren't what they seemed. Even though I missed my father and all our friends, the one I was most worried about was you. At Hogwarts fighting the evil… You know, I was really annoyed at you then! Always putting yourself in the eye of the death eater's."

"You did exactly the same!"

"Yeah, well… I could hardly be mad at myself could I?"

Neville chuckled "No, of course you couldn't"

"Anyway, it was down there that I knew. That my feelings were more than friendly for you."

"And then you were rescued. You came back to Hogwarts and I was so happy"

"Except, when I came back I couldn't find you anywhere all day!" she pointed at him jokingly

"I had to go into the Room of Requirement, they were going to kill me"

"Someone could have told me!" Luna poked him in the stomach

"They told me, they couldn't risk telling you, there were ears everywhere"

"But, then at the end of the day when we were supposed to go back to our common room, Dean came to me, and told me to go to the secret room, for a place of safety, and there you were"

"I was waiting, pacing by the beds, for you to come in. You know, you took your time!" Neville tickled her in the side

Luna laughed, "I had to be careful, there were non-stop patrols everywhere about the castle"

Neville continued "you walked in, and I stopped breathing. I couldn't believe you were actually there in front of me"

"And when I walked in, my heart was racing a thousand beats per minute. Even though you looked tired and worn, you still had a confidence radiating out of you. And your gaze drew me into your arms"

"I hugged you tight" Neville took Luna into his arms "and said-,"

"Absolutely nothing" Luna grinned

Neville looked sheepish "I couldn't breathe"

"But you looked into my eyes and I felt safe… I stepped back and said, 'hello'"

"And I said 'hi'"

"And then I saw the resolve in your face and you said I have to take you somewhere, but I was confused and didn't want to leave, because I thought you meant somewhere away from you"

"But I saw your anxiety and clarified I just wanted to get away with you for a few hours and escape the dark place Hogwarts had become" Neville rolled over so his body was over top of Luna's and he was resting on his elbows.

Luna played with his hair as she said "Then you took me through the portrait of darling Ariana and we apparated away from Aberforth's to East Sussex, where you then took me to Sheffield Park."

"When we arrived you were so full of life at seeing all the colours. Your face lit up, and you started dancing around and talking to the trees."

"But then you called me over and we talked about what had been happening while we had been separated and then we admitted to each other that we might have feelings for each other, different to those of friendship."

"And then as we were sitting by the bank of the pond I leant forward, and kissed you."

Neville pulled Luna up from the pillows and to the bottom of the bed so that the painting of the pond on the wall was in front of them, in the exact place they had been that day. He put one hand in Luna's hair and gently pulled her towards his face as he leant inwards, and their lips lovingly met, just like they had two years ago.

.

The next morning Neville was woken by the chirping of the blackbird outside and the sun pouring through their 'light and airy curtains' that Luna had insisted they buy when they bought the house. _We have had enough darkness in our life already, the morning sun will wake us and bring with it a beautiful day_, she had said. Neville chuckled, and she hadn't been wrong, every single day he spent with her brought him happiness and laughter. Sometimes, they had disagreements, but if they didn't then their relationship wouldn't work. People can't agree on everything, and anyway, they hadn't had a devastating argument yet, and that perhaps, Neville smiled, was to the thanks of the curtains.

He glanced across at Luna who lay peacefully in bed asleep, her hair askew, so he crept downstairs, careful to skip the creaky step near the bottom, and entered the kitchen. He cast a spell to put together the picnic he had organised and he started preparing breakfast by hand. By the time Luna came down the breakfast of strawberries, peaches, and cream with oat pancakes lay on the table with two glasses of orange juice.

"Wow, My Prince, this looks absolutely delicious!" she came up beside Neville and gave him a kiss on the cheek, before taking a seat. "How long did it take you to make this?"

"Oh, only about half an hour or so. The fruit was easy enough, but it was your mum's old recipe for these oaty pancakes that threw me. I know you say they are your favourite breakfast dish; however I think before I make them again you'd better give me some lessons! Though I never was very good at them at school"

"These taste great" Luna said swallowing a mouthful with a smile "and you know, I have a theory about that"

"About what?" Neville stroked Luna's hair as he passed her to take his seat

"About you not being the best at lessons when you were younger…" Luna looked up "You were using your dad's wand up until the end of your fifth year. And then you started to improve once you received your own wand from Ollivander's." Luna took one of Neville's hands, "your father is a great man, but it was _his_ wand, and the one chooses the wizard Mr Longbottom, as Mr Ollivander would say, and _your_ wand fits _you _the best," she finished with a small smile.

"You're absolutely amazing, you know that" Neville rubbed his thumb over her hand

"Only as amazing as you are, Nev"

.

A couple of hours later Neville announced that he had prepared a surprise picnic for them. So he and Luna apparated to the closest spot near Sheffield Park and they wandered in through the main gate.

"Oh Nev, it looks just like it did last time!" Luna grinned

Neville laid out the black and red chequered picnic blanket and they lay down on their backs, holding hands and looking up to the sky. When Luna's stomach started rumbling, though she tried to hide it which caused Neville to chuckle and tease, they brought out the food and drink he had prepared.

Once they had eaten their fill they started to pack the food away, however nearing the end of packing up Neville shouted in alarm. This caused Luna to jump up in shock.

"Neville?"

"Oh, it's okay, I thought that a Grizzly Bear was in a tree over there. He pointed towards a clump of tree's behind Luna. "I guess I'm a little jumpy"

While Luna searched behind her in amusement to find what Neville had seen, he patted down his pockets to find the box he had hidden.

When she turned around again laughing at the 'bear incident' she met the sight of Neville on the picnic blanket, down on one knee. He looked up at her with a glowing face and no sight of worry in his eyes. Her eyes drew to the box in his hands which inside cased a silver ring with a small red ruby in the middle.

Luna felt tears when she again met Neville's eyes, "Oh, Nev" she sobbed

"Luna," Neville stood up "ever since that day, here, two years ago I have known that I would be in love with you my whole life. You make me smile every minute I am with you, even if I'm not showing it on the outside sometimes" he laughed "Your excitement excites me, your passion makes me passionate and everything you do makes me love you that bit more each day, even when it's simply lying next to me in bed, asleep." Neville took Luna's shaking hand and pressed a kiss to her wrist, "will you make me the happiest, luckiest, sappiest wizard in the world, and do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Luna gasped slightly as a tear ran down her cheek and said "Neville, you are the most wonderful man in the world. Everything I do is due to your encouragement and smiling face." Luna put her hands on his hips "If I have a tough day I know you'll be there, and every morning I wake up and feel your body close to mine, I know in my heart I am where I belong." Luna smiled with unshed tears in her eyes. "It is my absolute pleasure to become you wife" she laughed and jumped on him, the two embracing in a long passionate kiss. Neville placed the ring on her finger and spun her round and round in absolute joy. - They knew that not everything was going to be an easy road, but for that moment in time, they were uncontrollably, inconceivably, happy.

**Hey everyone! Thank you for reading this one-shot with Neville and Luna. I really love this pairing and was a bit nervous in writing it, because I wanted to get their chemistry right! Please let me know what you think! x**

**P.s The settings in my story are real, Castle Combe, is a real place in England, (and Park Lane is a real lane there) it is a really pretty little village 21 miles (roughly) away from Bristol, and Sheffield Park is also a real place in East Sussex. **


End file.
